


Blood, Gore and Love

by Saiyurimai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Blood, Breeding, Captive to lovers, Character Death, Depression, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Healing Sex, Implied Cannibalism, Loss, Multi, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/pseuds/Saiyurimai
Summary: You shouldn't have left home...You never should have went to the mountain in search of monsters...You should have left well enough alone...You need to escape, you need to get out of here...out of this hell hole you now call a home...if not for you but for them, the monsters, your soul mates, for your children...





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Bucky for beta reading for me! And for @lethimsmash for giving me the idea to write this! I hope you all like it! It's dark but it gets good! Thank you so much for reading!

You had always been curious about the legends.  Even a few of your earliest memories involve you staring up at the mountain, the mountain that told stories of monsters trapped underneath it. You had always been curious about it so one day you climbed the overgrown path up towards the mountain outside of town.

 

 

You knew that they were just stories, things that parents told their children at night to teach them a lesson about misbehaving. But you had always been curious about whether it was true or not. You managed to get to the entrance, looking into the deep cavern, finally seeing the massive hole in the ground that supposedly led into the place where they said the monsters dwelled.

 

 

Curiosity got the better of you, looking down into the pit, not seeing the bottom. Perhaps it ran down to the very core of the mountain?  You wanted to see more, stretching yourself further over the chasm, it happened. Your hand slipped, your balance skewed…you screamed as you fell.

 

 

When you woke you were sore all over, looking around in a large open area covered in golden flowers. There were fallen pillars, resembling some of the old pictures of temples from books that you’d read. You stood, body sore from the fall as you reached out to steady yourself, your fingers sinking into something hidden beneath the flowers. It was rough, but it didn’t feel like a rock as your fingers went through it. With growing curiosity, you picked it up, dropping it with a shriek when the hollow eyes of a skull looked back at you.

 

 

You saw several more staring up at you through the flowers and the grass, a rib cage here, a pelvic bone connected to what was left of a spine. The field was full of them, some large enough to be some adult others…you threw up whatever food you had in your system. You couldn’t help but notice the unmistakable knife marks in the bones. What had you fallen into? You looked around and tried to find a way out, turning this way and that, becoming more frantic. There was a sound coming from within the darkness around you, but you couldn’t see anything.  The only light illuminating the cavern came from the hole above, lending to the unnerving atmosphere.

 

 

Your heart was racing. You had to get out.

 

 

You had to run.

 

 

Something lunged out of the shadows towards you.  You couldn’t see what it was but it was large with red, hungry looking eyes. Screaming, you ran in the opposite direction, as fast as your legs could carry you. You could hear the sound of bones being scattered and a loud growl. You didn’t look back, plunging into the darkness headlong. You nearly tripped over something hidden, and you could hear something crunching under your feet.  You weren’t sure if it was leaves or bones or something even more sinister. You cried out when something sliced through your palm but still, you didn’t stop. You kept running. There were more snarling and scratching behind you as you rounded a corner.

 

 

You chanced a glance behind you and again saw blood hungry red eyes and large sharp teeth snapping at your heels. It was so close!  You had to keep going. You had to run. With a scream you skidded on something, plummeting into a pile of dried leaves. There was the sound of hollow bones clattering around you as you struggled to get to your feet.

 

 

Your lungs burned but the sounds of the monsters were even closer. You had no idea how many there were but there were definitely more than just the one. You just knew you didn’t want to be on the business end of those jagged teeth. Finally getting your footing again, you ran on.  Tears streamed down your face as you rounded another corner, growing more desperate. Heading down a long hallway you saw the bare branches of a blackened tree, piles of leaves piled all around the area with a house behind it. It looked anything but friendly or welcoming.

 

 

You took one last hesitant look behind you, hearing the howling and growling of whatever monstrosities were on your trail. There weren’t any lights on, but it had walls and a door. It was safe enough. You hurried up the steps, surprised to find the door unlocked but you didn’t care. It would be better than being outside.

 

 

Slamming the door behind you just in time, you heard the slamming of several bodies hitting the other side, shaking it violently, nearly letting whatever was outside in as it pushed on the door. You whimpered and pushed back, getting it closed as you frantically searched for a lock, hearing the click as the monsters slammed against the other side violently. You stepped away, turning back to look at the door, seeing it shake on its hinges so hard it splintered.

 

 

It wasn’t going to hold. There was no way. You had to find somewhere to hide. There was a living room on your right, a hall on the left. Both of which looked like they didn’t go anywhere safe. You backed up against what felt like a railing, glancing down the other side of the railing. You saw a set of stairs that led into darkness. That looked risky as well, promising untold horrors.  You jumped as the door rattled again, hard enough to see a crack form in the wood. You didn’t have a choice.

 

 

Making up your mind you took the steps two at a time, reaching the landing just as the front door shattered, the splintered wood flying everywhere as you heard the triumphant snarls of the monsters as you continued down the rest of the stairs. Your body was aching, your lungs burning. The claws were on the stone, the snarls were growing closer as they followed you. You kept going, adrenaline racing through your veins, giving you strength.

 

 

But it wouldn’t be enough.

 

 

Turning a corner too quickly, you slammed into a wall in the darkness. You gave a half-choked sob as you pressed flat against the wall, tears running down your face, sweat beading on your skin. This was stupid. So stupid! You shouldn’t have come up the mountain. You should’ve stayed home. You wouldn’t be in this mess if only you had just stayed home.  The sounds drew closer and closer, beady red eyes and gnashing teeth glaring you down from the end of the hall. You reached behind you against the wall feeling helpless as they slowly advanced, almost as if they were savouring the moment. A seam…not a wall…A door!

 

 

You searched for a handle, anything! There! It gave a bit as you pushed. Not much but you knew it wasn’t locked. A handle, a chance to escape! They were so close now you could smell the unmistakable scent of rotten flesh wafting off of them. Those knife marks hadn’t been knife marks at all, you quickly realized.  You scrambled, able to get the door open just in time, stumbling out of the hallway and slamming the heavy door behind you, blocking out the snarling and howls.

 

 

You could hear them banging against the other side of the door but, thankfully, this one wasn’t budging an inch. You let out a choked sob mixed with laughter as you fell against the door, your hand leaving a smear of red as you ended up on the ground in a heap. Safe. They couldn’t get to you. Maybe now you could catch your breath as you sobbed. What had you done? You almost died, you knew that you’d almost died and still. You survived. The stories were true. Monsters lived under the mountain.

 

 

It was cold, so cold. Looking around you realized you were sitting in a pile of snow, trees so tall that you couldn’t see the tops of them above you, heavy snowflakes falling down lazily. Where was the snow even coming from? It wasn’t totally dark, but it wasn’t bright either. When you fell it was around midday but who knows how much time had passed.  Now you had no idea what time it was. You had no idea where you were, where to go, or what to do. You just wanted to go back home.

 

 

You sniffled and leaned up against the door, your breath fogging in front of you as you tried to catch your breath, trying to think clearly. You didn’t know how long you stayed there for, even the sound of the monsters on the other side of the door eventually leaving you in total silence.  The only sound being your laboured breathing and the pounding of your heart in your ears. The snow continued to fall, covering the ground in a thick layer. You thought that you saw a shadow move in the trees, but that could have been your imagination. That was until you heard the creaking of a branch somewhere close by.

 

 

Too close.

 

 

You didn’t even have time to scream before there was a hand at your throat, picking you up off the ground and slamming you against the doors behind. Your hands instinctively gripped at the hand, nails scraping against bone as you were brought face to face with a grinning skull. “would ya look at this.” You gasped as the skeleton tightened his grip, your eyes wide with terror as you noticed the jagged gaping hole in his head, the blood red of his eyes trained on you as if you were some prize he’d won. 

 

 

“oh, ya wanna scream don’t ya? i can see it in your eyes, feel it in your pulse at my fingers. so fast.” You gasped for air, still struggling to pry his fingers off, he was so strong, too strong for you. “surprised you made it out of there in one piece lambchop. not many do, at least…alive anyways.” He reached behind his back, grabbing the wooden, red stained handle of an axe, gripping it with practised familiarity.

 

 

“i’m in the mood for some fast food tonight.” He ran his blood red tongue over his sharpened teeth, drooling slightly as your shuddered in fear. The skeleton leaned in close, his hot breath running over you flushed cheeks as you tried to breathe. “don’t worry little rabbit, i’ll let you get a  _head_ start.” He chuckled, placing the edge of the blade against your throat, cutting into the skin shallowly with the razor sharp edge making you whimper as you got the hint.

 

 

“you better run lambchop.  **r u n**.” He dropped you, catching you off guard as you took a sharp intake of breath, gasping coughs as air rushed back into your lungs. You didn’t have time to collect yourself though as the blade of the axe buried itself in the snow close to your hand. If you moved even a hair it would have taken your fingers off.

 

 

You heard him laugh, a crazy rumbling laugh that sent chills down your spine as you stumbled through the heavy snow. “oh, come on now! you can run faster than that!” You ran for the trees, hoping to find some cover, hide.  Yet you couldn’t help from crying out when several lethal, sharpened bone shards shoot past you, landing heavily into the trunks of the trees around you, narrowly missing you each time.

 

 

He was toying with you, like a twisted game of cat and mouse. “give me a challenge pet! i’m getting bored back here!” His voice echoed through the trees, another volley of bones thrown your way, one slicing through your arm. A superficial cut but a painful one.  You were just about to duck around a group of trees when you felt a pain in your chest, sharp enough to bring you to your knees in the snow. You heaved and struggled, but you were unable to move no matter how hard you tried.

 

 

His footsteps crunched in the snow behind you like a death toll, each step heavy as you struggled. The skeleton moved to kneel in front of you, that crazed look plastered all over his face. “you know, you tried. but we both know you were never going to get anywhere.” He chuckled more to himself as he reached out and grabbed a fist full of your hair, tilting your head back to look at him fully. “aw, don’t worry. i’m not gonna kill ya. well, not yet.” He let your hair go, flipping the axe dexterously in his hands like a baseball bat… then black overtaking your vision.

 

 

Fuck…your head was pounding. Everything hurt. You tried to move your hand, but your movements hindered by something rough wrapped around your wrists. The same with your ankles.  Your face was laying on something rough, like worn carpeting but it was warm at least. A groan escaped your lips as you started to stir, pulling weakly at your bonds. It seemed that while your ankles were tied together, your ankles were anchored to something else.  Slowly you opened your eyes, wincing as you tried to focus your vision on your surroundings. Everything was blurred for a moment as you tried to sit up, blinking blearily with a groan. You could smell something cooking, it smelled good. “morning sunshine.”

 

 

You winced at the sound of the familiar voice, moving away from him only to whimper when his hand gripped around your bruised throat. “Please…just let me go.” Your voice sounded hoarse, your vision clearing to only stare right at the skeleton’s face mere inches from yours.

 

 

“nah. sorry lambchop no can do.” He leaned back, letting your throat go roughly as you slumped onto the floor of what appeared to be some sort of cabin. There was a sound from the kitchen and you looked to see an even taller skeleton coming out of it wearing an apron. You didn’t have enough of a voice left to scream as the taller skeleton came into view, the sharp crooked teeth, the slightly crazed look in the sockets, the sharp-looking ends of his fingers.

 

 

“BROTHER QUIT PLAYING WITH YOUR DINNER!” You stared in horror as you realized that they were going to eat you. As in actually eat you.

 

 

“No no no…” You sobbed, shrinking away from the skeletons against the wall, while the shorter one chuckled low in his chest.

 

 

“look, it’s already seasoning itself. good one paps.” You curled into yourself, trembling in fear. You should’ve stayed home. You should have left well enough alone. You survived one portion and ended up as someone else’s dinner.

 

 

“THIS HUMAN SHOULD FEED US FOR A GOOD WHILE. EVEN THOUGH THERE ISN’T A WHOLE LOT OF MEAT ON IT’S BONES. BUT THAT’LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW. THE STEW IS READY.” You peeked up as the two skeletons moved into the kitchen, leaving you alone even as you tugged your restraints. The rope was digging into your wrists and ankles and you were covered in splatters of dried blood. Your blood.  The cut on your palm stung when you flexed your hand, breaking open the scab that formed over it. You weren’t strong enough, the knots only tightening when you struggled, bringing more pain with it.

 

 

You sniffled and choked out another sob through your abused throat. This was how you were going to die. You were going to be chopped up and turned into food for a pair of monsters. And you were almost a hundred percent sure that they would keep you alive as long as possible while they portioned you out.  You couldn’t see them from where you were on the floor but you could hear the clinking of bowls and silverware and the sound of chewing.

 

 

You didn’t want to die. You were still young, had a whole life ahead of you. “will ya just shut up already. you’re ruining my dinner with your whining.” The smaller skeleton barked, making you flinch at the sound of his voice. You whined as you struggled some more, trying to get any give in the knots around your wrists and ankles.

 

 

“ARE YOU SURE THAT THE HUMAN IS SECURED SANS? THEY SEEM TO BE STRUGGLING MORE THAN THE LAST ONE DID.” The taller skeleton’s voice was louder, still having that rough quality that his brother did. You kicked at the ring secured into the floor where the rope was tied around, keeping you in place, hearing the sound of wood splintering.

 

 

“son of a…you’re starting to get on my nerves there little rabbit.” Sans stormed over and towered over you, making you cower under his gaze. “let me tell ya something, you leave and i’ll catch you. normally i’m pretty humane about putting humans out of their misery but you are making me wanna change my mind. so all ya gotta do is behave till tomorrow and it’ll all be over. got it?” You didn’t want to die. You didn’t want to be eaten by a couple of monsters.

 

 

You don’t know where you got the energy and you didn’t care. With a rush of energy, you kicked out. One of your feet caught him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him but giving you some room to kick out again on the metal ring.  You kicked it hard enough to knock it loose from the floorboards and carpeting. Surprised at your sudden freedom, you began to stumble away. Needing to put as much as you could between you and the monsters.

 

 

You didn’t get far before being forced to the ground harshly, crying out in pain as he shoved your head into the floor, a snarl at your ear. “you stupid little bitch…that was the dumbest thing you coulda done.” You shrieked out as he flipped you onto your back.

 

 

“Just let me go…Please.” You begged breathlessly, staring up at him pleadingly. His sick grin widened, insanity growing in his eyes.

 

 

“not a chance.” You cried out in agony as you felt something pulling, wrapping tightly around your heart, his red eye flashing bright and dangerously. It felt like fingers wrapping around your rapidly pumping heart, the organ fluttering in your ribcage like a hummingbird. You screamed as it felt like your heart was ripped out of your chest, a hovering white heart hovering in Sans’s hand above your heaving chest. His sockets widened in surprise at the sight, a sharp intake of breath coming from his brother.

 

 

“BROTHER…IT’S SOUL…”

 

 

You sobbed, unable to move, feeling as though if you did he wouldn’t hesitate to crush the white glowing heart in his palm. “yeah…its…i…” Sans stuttered, examining it more critically. A sharp claw scratched against the outside of the heart and you screamed. “whoa…looks like those seeds in your pack weren’t the only useful things you brought us lambchop.” Sans smirked at you as the darkness overtook you again.


	2. The Beginning of the Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to CanadianBuckBeaver for being my beta! You're amazing! And thank you so much everyone for reading! Hope you enjoy!

You woke up sometime later.  There was a pillow and a blanket draped over you, supposedly for your comfort, but the ropes were replaced with heavier chains that were bolted into the floor. A sense of dread washing over you when you realized that there was no way you could escape now.

 

 

It seemed as though Sans wasn’t going to take any chances with you. “ARE YOU AWAKE HUMAN?” The taller brother’s well worn red boots coming into your line of sight.  With them closer to you, you could see that they were even darker splotches of red on them. You didn’t want to think about what could possibly be. “YOU SHOULD WAKE UP NOW. I MADE YOU FOOD!”

 

 

You recoiled as he reached down and grabbed you, lifting you into a seated position and leaning you against a wall. “Why should I? So you could just fatten me up for me later?” You snipped back, weakly shoving the bowl of food away. You didn’t even want to know what was in it.

 

 

The taller skeleton knelt down beside you and sighed, capturing your wrist in his hand quickly, but it was gentler than his brother’s grip. “WE DECIDED NOT TO EAT YOU. MY BROTHER SAYS WE CAN USE YOU FOR OTHER THINGS, AND YOU’LL NEED TO TEACH US ABOUT THOSE SEEDS THAT WE FOUND IN YOUR BACKPACK. SO WE NEED YOU TO EAT. DO NOT WORRY HUMAN, THERE IS NO MEAT IN IT. WE DON’T HAVE ANY ANYWAYS. JUST WATER SAUSAGES. WHICH ISN’T REALLY A SAUSAGE BUT A PLANT.” He explained, putting the bowl of stew aside as he examined the cut on your hand. You couldn’t get over just how tall he was. He easily towered over you, appearing to be nearly as tall as two of you.

 

 

“YOU’RE HURT. IF WE DON’T CLEAN IT YOU COULD GET SICK AND DIE AND WE DON’T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN. STAY STILL.” He looked over your wound, letting your wrist go as he stood. His legs and arms looked gangly as he walked, hunched over, leaving you slightly confused.

 

 

You frowned in thought as he disappeared into the kitchen, returning a moment later with a small box in his hands. “I WOULD USE MY HEALING MAGIC, BUT I CAN’T WASTE WHAT I HAVE FOR SOMETHING SO SMALL. SO THIS WILL HAVE TO DO.  IT WILL STING.” He grabbed your wrist again and held it easily in his sharp claws. You flinched away when he started to clean your wound, but he held it fast, his grip strong but not painful.

 

 

“Why won’t you just let me go? If you’re not going to eat me…just let me go.” You pleaded but the skeleton shook his head, not looking up at you as he continued to clean your hand.

 

 

“WE CAN’T. YOU’RE SPECIAL.” He picked off the freshly formed scab, making you hiss in pain, adding some sort of antiseptic to the cut and wrapping it up in clean bandages. “LIFT YOUR HEAD. YOU HAVE A CUT ON YOUR THROAT.” You hesitated for a moment, but he was not so patient.  He seized your chin and lifted your head for you when you wouldn’t comply.

 

 

“You can thank your fucked up brother for that.” You hissed as he cleaned the wound there with a tsk.

 

 

“SANS IS VERY RECKLESS. WE THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO EAT YOU SO YOU MUST UNDERSTAND. BUT THERE’S NO REASON FOR THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE.” You choked out a laugh as he finished cleaning your neck, pulling away from his fingers. “You eat people and you’re worried about my language? Pretty stupid thing to get upset over.”

 

 

The taller skeleton furrowed his brow and sighed, moving back to sit cross-legged in front of you, the stew again between the both of you. “I THINK YOU SHOULD TRY TO EAT SOMETHING IT’S GOOD.” You pressed closer against the wall, shaking your head.

 

 

“Not hungry.” You were. But you weren’t going to be telling him that. No way were you giving him the satisfaction of that fact.  No weakness.

 

 

“IF YOU DON’T EAT SANS WILL BE UPSET. WE DON’T LIKE IT WHEN FOOD IS WASTED.” You noticed him fidgeting a bit more the longer the bowl sat untouched, he kept looking between you and the bowl.

 

 

“Why?” You couldn’t help the curiosity.

 

 

“because we ain’t got the food to waste lambchop.” Sans popped in suddenly, landing on the couch with a huff, catching you completely off guard and shrinking further against the wall.

 

 

“YOU SHOULDN’T SCARE THEM LIKE THAT. IT’S RUDE TO DO THAT TO OUR HOUSEGUEST.”

 

 

You scoffed, rattling the chains for emphasis. “Yeah. Some warm welcome you’ve got set up here. Hate to see what you do to intruders.”

 

 

Sans chuckled and fiddled with his axe, testing the sharpness of the edge with one of his phalanges, the sound of metal scraping on bone grating on your nerves. “it’s also rude to not eat when someone makes you something, especially when there ain’t much for us to give. Papyrus is a good cook. be a shame for you to let his hard work go to waste like that.” He narrowed his gaze over at you, challenging you to not eat his brother’s food.

 

 

“if ya don’t eat it ya won’t eat till tomorrow. i’m not kidding when it i say there isn’t much food round here.” He flicked his gaze to the bowl again and you considered tossing it into his face just out of spite, if only for a second.  But your stomach was growling and you were really quite hungry. You hesitated only a few moments longer before Papyrus moved it closer to you, still sitting cross-legged in front of you on the floor. You gulped and picked up the bowl with shaking hands, nearly dropping it before Papyrus’s quick hands grabbed it for you, holding it steady.

 

 

“YOU MUST BE VERY HUNGRY. HERE. OPEN.” He grabbed the spoon and filled it with food, one look over at Sans on the couch fiddling with his axe made you rethink disobeying. You opened your mouth and leaned in, taking a spoonful of the stew as you tasted the odd texture of the water sausages. It was pretty good you had to admit although you weren’t sure if it was just because of the fact you were hungry.

 

 

“i’m goin out. be back later, you got this bro?” Sans stood and stretched, nodding towards you as Papyrus fed you another spoonful with a short nod.

 

 

“WE WILL BE FINE BROTHER. THE HUMAN IS SECURED. BE SAFE!” Sans gave you a warning look and nodded to himself before disappearing, leaving you alone with Papyrus.

 

 

He continued to feed you in silence for a time until the bowl was empty. “WHAT IS YOUR NAME, HUMAN?” Papyrus finally asked as you sat up, pulling your knees close to your chest. The taller skeleton didn’t seem as violent as his brother but it didn’t scare you any less.

 

 

“Why would you even care about what my name is?”

 

 

Papyrus’s face turned to the side in curiosity before sighing and shaking his head. “BECAUSE YOU ARE OUR GUEST! I SHOULD KNOW WHAT TO CALL YOU. IT’S RUDE TO JUST CONTINUE CALLING YOU HUMAN, ESPECIALLY IF YOU’RE GOING TO BE STAYING WITH US FROM NOW ON.” He stood, grabbing the bowl and heading into the kitchen. You could still see him and watch him wash the bowl before setting it aside.  You noticed that most of the dishes were sitting on the rack were cracked and chipped, save for the bowl he’d given you to eat out of.

 

 

He came back into the room with a damp washcloth that looked relatively clean, reaching out to touch you only to have you flinch away. “YOU’RE DIRTY. YOU SHOULD BE CLEANED UP. I WON’T HURT YOU.” He reached out again, this time slower. You closed your eyes, expecting him to hurt you regardless of his words. He was surprisingly gentle as he started to clean your face of the blood and grime.  “YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND, WE HAVE TO DO WHAT WE CAN TO SURVIVE. IT ISN’T LIKE WE ASKED FOR THIS KIND OF LIFE.”

 

 

You listened to him, hesitant as he made sure to clean you up, wiping you off. “Why are you telling me this? You eat people. Humans. You’re monsters.”

 

 

He gently tilted your chin up so he could get at your throat, wincing from the bruises on your throat. “HUMANS PUT US DOWN HERE. BECAUSE THEY WERE SCARED OF OUR MAGIC EVEN THOUGH HUMANS WERE SO MUCH STRONGER. WE DID WHAT WE HAD TO SURVIVE.” He moved down to your arms, scrubbing the dried blood there until you were clean, continuing to be gentle, his movements slow.  “I JUST WANT YOU TO UNDERSTAND THAT WE DIDN’T USE TO BE THIS WAY.” He explained and exposed the various bruises that covered your skin.

 

 

You didn’t trust him. You couldn’t trust anything they said. No matter how gentle Papyrus was being you couldn’t help but wonder at his long fingers that tapered off into sharpened points, wondered how many other humans had been torn to shreds under them. How many humans had been turned into stew meat by him? You shuddered, causing the chains to clink.  “WE CAN’T HAVE YOU RUNNING AWAY. WE NEED YOU. BUT IF YOU BEHAVE THEN WE CAN LET YOU LOOSE AROUND THE HOUSE, WHILE WE GET THE OTHER ROOM READY.”

 

 

You looked at him curiously, furrowing your brow in thought. “Wait, what? Why? What room?” Papyrus blinked and moved back, sitting on his knees as he looked you over.

 

 

“YOUR ROOM. YOU NEED THE PERFECT ROOM IN ORDER TO ENSURE SUCCESS. SANS HAS READ ALL THE BOOKS IN THE LIBRARY ABOUT MAKING IT PERFECT. SO UNTIL THAT’S READY THEN YOU’LL STAY HERE IN THE HOUSE. SANS IS STILL SEARCHING FOR A FEW THINGS, AND BUILDING WHAT HE CAN.” You weren’t sure what he was talking about, why would they need to build anything? They had you chained up already inside the house.

 

 

“I don’t understand. What are you talking about?” You asked, narrowing your gaze at him when he got up to go clean the washcloth.

 

 

“OH, MY APOLOGIES. WE’RE MAKING THE SHED NEXT DOOR INTO THE PERFECT BREEDING ROOM. ONCE IT’S FINISHED WE’LL BE STARTING THE PROCESS OF BREEDING YOU.”

 

 

You felt all the wind knock out of you at his words. Breeding. They were…they were going to try and breed you. You shook your head, struggling against your bindings with renewed vigour, knowing it was going to be impossible to break. Fresh tears streamed down your face as Papyrus returned, concern on his face when he reached out to you. You slapped his hand away and curled in on yourself.

 

 

“Don’t! Don’t touch me!” You choked out and Papyrus flinched ever so slightly, only to reach out and pull you towards him even as you struggled and tried to move out of his arms.  His words still echoing in your head.

 

 

He only held you tighter as he rubbed your back, his long limbs wrapped tight. “HUSH, IT’S OKAY. IT’LL BE OKAY. WE’LL TAKE VERY GOOD CARE OF YOU. DON’T YOU WORRY. YOU’RE SAFE.” He tried to assure you but it only had the opposite effect, making you cry harder as he held you. Papyrus held you in his lap until you passed out again from pure exhaustion, your body giving in to sleep.

 

 

It was much later when you woke, the sound of scraping metal disturbing your sleep. “you ate.” Sans stated bluntly, running a grinding stone along the edge of his axe, sitting again on the couch. It was dark in the house, Papyrus was nowhere to be found, but you could see up to the second floor of the cabin, both of the doors there closed. You didn’t respond, only turned away from him, adjusting the chains around your wrists and ankles a little more comfortably, drawing the blanket more over your shoulders. “paps told me that he talked to you. tried to get ya to understand. but i don’t care if ya do or not.” The sound of him sharpening the blade stopped and you kept your body turned away from him. You didn’t care anymore. You could never understand these monsters.

 

 

“ya wanna know why you’re not currently chopped up and being marinated?” He asked rhetorically.  Instead of responding, you pulled the blanket even more around you, trying to block him out. You heard the springs creak on the couch, followed by his footsteps as he knelt in front of you, his red eyes boring into you.

 

 

“look at me when i’m talkin to ya. sheesh, i woulda thought that yer folks would’ve taught ya some manners.” He grabbed your chin roughly in his rough fingers, forcing you to look up at him. “there. better. anyways you’re alive for one reason and one reason only. and that is because of what’s in here.” He poked at the middle of your chest right above your heart and where you’d seen the white floating heart the day before.

 

 

“What?” You asked, completely confused at what he was talking about.

 

 

“your soul, little rabbit. it’s rare. you’ve got something that we need in order to get the hell out of here.” Sans pricked at the front of your ruined shirt idly, sending a chill down your spine.

 

 

“Is that…is that why you want to…” You couldn’t bring yourself to say it.

 

 

Sans chuckled, shrugging as his gaze travelled over you, making you want to shrink away, feeling exposed. “breed ya? yeah. get as many souls out of ya as we can so we can break the barrier. but we got a problem with that.” He sighed and stood in front of you, dropping his axe on the well-damaged coffee table and shrugging out of his filthy hooded coat, revealing a stained grey shirt underneath.

 

 

“we monsters can’t reproduce unless we get consent. ya have to want us to do it. so yer lucky in that respect.”  Lucky.  What a stupid way of putting it.

 

 

You glared up at him from your spot on the floor, the skeleton not in the least bit fazed by it. “I will never ever consent to you. I’d rather die.” You spat. He chuckled low in his chest, sitting on the couch with a huff.

 

 

“well if ya don’t, eventually we’ll have to work on that new recipe paps found a while back. but yer safe…fer now lambchop.” He flipped on the television to some robot talk show and put his feet on the coffee table. You ignored him and rolled over, burying yourself into the blanket and blocking out the noise from the television as you forced yourself back to sleep, hiding from the nightmare that was your new life.


	3. The Break In The Storm

Days passed. Maybe weeks. You had no idea on the passage of time. The windows and doors had been long since been boarded up long before you’d arrived.  You had never imagined not being able to see the sun and yet, this was your new life.  Miserable and dark.

 

 

Nothing had changed for you or your imprisonment.  You spent most of the day, or what you assumed was the day, with Papyrus.  The tall skeleton was the one that stayed home while Sans walked around the remains of the land.  You weren’t sure what exactly he was searching for, food perhaps, but you didn’t care.  You were more than busy enough with Papyrus.  He would move constantly about the house, always cleaning and scrubbing something or the other, moving like there wasn’t enough time in the day.  And when he went to bed, it was Sans who kept watch over you at night like a hawk.  Well, in your eyes he appeared more like a vulture with his narrowing glare and harried look.  

 

 

You still refused to willingly eat the meals that Papyrus brought you, forcing him to feed it to you while Sans watched, ever threatening. Sans always kept his axe within reach, sometimes flipping it in his hands with a dexterity you deep down sort of admired. Deep down if you had to admit it – the thing looked like it weighed a ton.

 

 

You didn’t speak to them to anymore, not even to give them your name.  What was the point?  You knew that they wouldn’t listen to you. So you kept quiet, biting your lip and avoiding looking at them.  You didn’t even say anything to Papyrus, though he was more than happy to fill the silence with his own nonsensical musings. They still kept you chained up, tethered like a wild animal in the middle of the floor, but Papyrus had brought you pillows so that the floor wasn’t so uncomfortable.  And it would be himself that would lead you to the bathroom every couple of hours – not that you said anything to him about needing its use. It was like you were their pet…

 

 

A pet that they planned on breeding.

 

 

Then came the day that Papyrus tried to wash you.

 

 

“HUMAN. YOU HAVE TO BATHE. GOOD HYGIENE IS IMPORTANT TO KEEP YOU HEALTHY AND WE NEED YOU AT PEAK HEALTH.” Papyrus sighed when you stubbornly refused to get in the bath, instead choosing to sit cross-legged on the floor, silent as ever. If they wanted a pet, you could act like one.  “HUMAN. PLEASE. I NEED YOU TO GET IN THE BATH. ARE YOU NERVOUS ABOUT GETTING IN THE WATER?” He asked and tugged on the chain, not hard enough to do any damage, he always made sure of that, but enough to get the point across that he was getting irritated. But you didn’t move. You were steadfast in making it as difficult as possible for them.

 

 

Though he had a point.  Your health was low, strength weak. You hadn’t eaten more than a few bites a day. The skeletons had rations portioned out for everyone, but you ignored them.  You chose, instead, to eat just enough to keep you up and going, not enough to really get you to full health.

 

 

You stared at him, still quiet in your rebellion.  Papyrus sighed and rubbed his skull with growing irritation, moving over to peek out the doorway, as if he was looking for something, before coming back in and taking off his scarf.  With great reverence he removed it from his vertebrae, exposing the scars and damage that he had sustained while living in this harsh environment.  He took a moment to fold the faded scarf, gently setting it on the counter, and then grabbing the zipper on his worn-out battle body and setting it carefully aside as well. You watched him out of the corner of your eyes, curious as to what he was doing.

 

 

He didn’t talk for once, remaining silent as he slowly undressed.

 

 

You finally found your voice when he unzipped his shorts. “Wh-what are you doing?”

 

 

He huffed at you and finished undressing, putting his clothes down on the counter, his bones completely exposed so you could see for the first time the various scars and cracks that covered his entire body. “YOU WON’T GET INTO THE BATH BY YOURSELF, SO I WILL HAVE TO BATHE YOU.”  No!  Not that!  Not with him!

 

 

You shrank back, trying to get up and get out of the room, only to be dragged back by the leash.  You screamed, your shrill and cracking voice echoing in the small room, struggling against him and his grip, even as he wrapped his long arms around your middle, lifting you up off the tiled floor and closing the door behind him, bringing you to the edge of the tub. “THE MORE YOU STRUGGLE, THE HARDER THIS IS GOING TO BE ON YOU AND ME. I WON’T DO ANYTHING LEWD.  I JUST WANT YOU TO BE WASHED OFF AND CLEANED.”

 

 

You bucked against him, but his grip didn’t relent. Somehow, he was able to pin you between his legs, holding your wrists in one of his hands while the other tore what was left of the thin fabric on your shirt and pants with his sharp claws. “Hey! No! Stop!” You cried out, fighting back against him, your tears streaming down your face.

 

 

He ignored your cries and instead pulled you up against his rib cage, settling you into the water, gasping at the shock of cold to your skin. The water was freezing cold, numbing your flesh immediately upon touching you.  Trembling in the ice-cold water, goosebumps covering your skin as your teeth chattered you glared at the plug, cursing the day you decided to climb up that damned hill. “WHAT’S THE MATTER HUMAN? WHAT ARE THESE BUMPS ON YOUR ARMS? IS THAT WHY YOU DIDN’T WANT TO GET IN THE WATER?” He was seated behind you, long legs on either side, keeping you pinned in the bath with him.

 

 

“C-Cold. Water’s cold…” You muttered through your chattering teeth, shaking in his arms violently. You had no idea that water could be so cold. It must be coming straight from the artic.

 

 

“OH. APOLOGIES. SKELETONS DO NOT FEEL TEMPERATURE AS CREATURE OF FLESH DO.  HERE LET ME FIX THAT, JUST A MOMENT.”  Papyrus pressed you further forward just a bit, reaching to turn on the hot water, pulling up the plug to empty out some of the cold out of the tub. You shivered, waiting for the water to heat up, covering yourself as much as possible. “I DIDN’T KNOW HUMANS LIKED HOT WATER. HOW IS THIS?” He asked as the water finally started to warm.

 

 

Your shivering slowed and the chattering in your teeth stopping eventually as the water splashed into the tub, slowly filling it. Papyrus’s face rested near your shoulder, one hand continuously gripping to the leash, the other holding you trapped in the bath. “Better…” You grit through your teeth nervously, trying to pull yourself into as small a ball as possible, away from his touches.

 

 

You were still trapped.  Trapped in this horrific land that you knew nothing about. Trapped amongst horrendous monsters, monsters that wouldn’t hesitate to eat you or something much, much worse.  You couldn’t escape, there was no way he wouldn’t be able to stop you if you tried to run out.  Tears pricked your eyes again thinking about just how helpless you were.

 

 

“GOOD. SEE? THERE’S NO REASON WHY YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT TAKING A BATH. BATHS ARE FUN. I’LL EVEN LET YOU BORROW MY RUBBER DUCK SO THAT IT’LL BE EVEN MORE FUN.” He reached with his long arm to grab a small bright yellow rubber duck with a red bandana on it, placing it in the water in front of you. The duck bobbed in the water, seemingly unworried about the situation it was in. 

 

 

“I’LL USE THE SHIP THIS TIME, SO DON’T YOU WORRY ABOUT ME BEING LEFT OUT OF THE FUN.” As the small plastic boat set sail, you furrowed your brow, confused at the bit of childishness that he was exhibiting right now.  This was unlike what he had ever shown you.  He grabbed a bottle of soap that had some bright colors on it, a familiar brand that you recognized from the surface, and started lathering up some in a clean washcloth.

 

 

“Where do you…. where do you get all of these things?” You asked curiously, slightly hesitantly.

 

 

Papyrus paused and looked at you as you finally poked at the duck, watching it bobble in the water. He seemed pleased that you were talking again.  “SANS BOUGHT ME SOME STUFF FROM METTATON’S STORE. I TOLD YOU ABOUT HIM.  HE’S MY FAVORITE TELEVISION CELEBRITY! WE WATCH HIM ON THE TELEVISION ALL THE TIME AND HE CARRIES ALL THE BEST THINGS.  SOAPS, CLOTHING, TOYS… HE USED TO HAVE DELICIOUS FOOD BUT SINCE THE FOOD SHORTAGE WE’VE ALL HAD TO CUT BACK. SOMETIMES WHEN OTHER HUMANS FALL AND THEY MANAGE TO MAKE IT PAST SANS METTATON SHOOTS A COOKING SHOW! IT’S WHERE I LEARNED HOW TO COOK ALL OF MY MEALS.” He explained and you flinched away from his touch as the washcloth ran over your back. You felt positively green now, your stomach heaving.  Do not throw up, do not throw up…. “DO HUMANS NOT LIKE BEING TOUCHED? EVERY TIME WE TRY YOU MOVE AWAY FROM US. WHY IS THAT?”

 

 

Thankfully, he didn’t touch you again as he waited patiently for your answer, pulling your knees tighter to your chest. “Humans don’t like being touched without their permission. They don’t like being forced to undress and get into a tub with their kidnapper. They don’t like being forced to do things they don’t want to do.” Tears ran down your face as you pressed your face to your knees, Papyrus silent behind you.

 

 

“I don’t like being treated like an animal. I don’t want to be here anymore. And I don’t want to be used like some sort of plaything for you two.” You sniffled, Papyrus still, not touching or talking, not moving an inch as you sat there crying. “I just want to go home…” You whispered and after a moment heard Papyrus sigh, getting out of the tub much to your confusion.

 

 

“YOU’RE NOT GOING TO HURT YOURSELF ARE YOU?” How sweet, he sounded almost concerned for you. “YOU CAN’T ESCAPE, IT’S DANGEROUS OUT THERE. WE’RE ABLE TO HOLD OFF ON OUR URGES BUT THERE ARE OTHERS OUT THERE WHO HAVE GONE FERAL. THEY CAN’T CONTROL THEMSELVES. I’LL BRING YOU SOME CLEAN CLOTHES.” Papyrus placed the washcloth on the side of the tub, grabbing his clothes and tying off the leash to give you plenty of room to move around – all without letting you run away.

 

 

You watched as he left, closing the bathroom door behind him, giving you your first real sense of privacy that you’d had since you came here. Sure he’d given you privacy to go to the bathroom but he was always right there on the other side of the door, waiting until you were done. You knew there wasn’t any way for you to get out, to escape, but you’d realized that ages ago. So you let yourself take a moment, confused by Papyrus’s reaction to your words. Why would he leave you alone? You sighed and sunk into the bathtub, scrubbing your skin clean, washing your hair and for the first time letting your muscles relax.  For a moment it almost reminded you of home.

 

 

You jumped when you heard a knock at the door. “HUMAN? MAY I COME IN AND PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON THE COUNTER? I PROMISE I WON’T LOOK.”

 

 

You glanced at the door with even more confusion, sinking deeper into the water. “Uh…y-yeah. Sure?  Why not?” You managed and Papyrus cracked open the door, putting the pile of clean clothes on the counter, keeping his head turned away respectfully.

 

 

“TAKE AS MUCH TIME AS YOU WANT TO. SANS WON’T BE BACK UNTIL LATE SO YOU DON’T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HIM FOR A WHILE. CAN I MAKE YOU A SNACK? IT WON’T BE MUCH BUT TOMORROW WE SHOULD HAVE ENOUGH FOOD FOR A DECENT MEAL.” Why was he being so…considerate?  Just like that?

 

 

“If you want to? It doesn’t matter to me…” Papyrus nodded and left, closing the door behind him again, leaving you alone again, staring in confusion at the neatly folded clothes on the counter by the sink. You washed your hair and refilled the tub when the water went cold. Your bruises were healing up nicely, in a few days you were pretty sure none of them would be left, the other cuts on your body were already almost healed.

 

 

You stayed in the bath for a long time, enjoying the time to yourself, until there was the smell of something cooking, making you hungry.  It was then that you got up and drained the tub, returning the duck and ship to their rightful places in the bathroom. The leash still giving you the freedom to roam around the bathroom as you dried off and got dressed.

 

 

Looking them over, you recognized them.  These were your clothes, complete with a change of underwear and bra. They were the ones from your backpack.  You could never be too careful when you were out hiking you’d always told yourself.  You always needed to be prepared for anything. You supposed it was a good thing you did now that you were trapped here… for who knew how long.

 

 

You cracked open the door to the bathroom when you were done, the tantalizing scent stronger here than in the bathroom.  You could see Papyrus in the kitchen cooking, wearing his familiar stained apron while he hummed softly under his breath. He glanced up as you walked into the hallway, unable to go further as you were still tethered in the bathroom.

 

 

“OH! HERE, LET ME TAKE CARE OF THAT FOR YOU.” He beamed, untying you and letting out the chain a little more as he secured you again so you had more room to walk. “YOU SHOULD GET SOME EXERCISE. IT’S GOOD FOR YOU.” Papyrus motioned for you to walk around a bit before turning back to his cooking. You did admit you’d been feeling a bit pent up from your little nest on the floor, but you didn’t move right away, simply watching as Papyrus went about cooking.

 

 

You still didn’t trust him, despite the niceties that he’d been giving you suddenly. Instead, you leaned up against the couch with your arms crossed over your chest. “Where’s my backpack?” You asked curiously, Papyrus looking over his shoulder at you.

 

 

“IT’S IN MY ROOM RIGHT NOW. SANS AND I FOUND SOME FABRICS SO THAT WE CAN MAKE YOU MORE CLOTHES BUT I NEEDED TO TAKE THE MEASUREMENTS SO THAT THEY WILL FIT YOU. SANS TOOK THE SEEDS AND IS TRYING TO GET THEM TO TAKE BUT HE’S BEEN REALLY FRUSTRATED BY IT LATELY.” He said, surprisingly you with the straightforward answer. You frowned and watched him, eyeing any room for escape without drawing attention to yourself.

 

 

“What’s so troublesome with them? You plant them, water and sunlight and…” you stopped when you realized what you’d said. Sunlight. There wasn’t any down here. It was always some sort of dusk or light around here, but not real sunlight.  “Sunlight.” You nodded to yourself and looked towards the front door when it opened, Sans slamming it behind him in obvious agitation.

 

 

He growled at you but said nothing.  “what’s she doing on such a long leash, paps?” He ignored you and turned towards his brother who came to stand close to you, wiping his hands clean on a nearby towel.

 

 

“I THOUGHT SHE COULD USE A BIT OF EXERCISE. SHE’S BEEN GOOD. LOOK SHE EVEN TOOK A BATH!” You stared Sans down, not backing down as he stepped closer to you, eyeing the chain.

 

 

You tensed up as he tossed his axe on the couch, the skeleton taking a deep breath. “how do i get the damn plants to grow? they’re not the kind we got down here and i can’t get ‘em to take.” You were a little surprised that he was even bothering to ask you. You blinked, silent for a while, deciding what you were going to say.

 

 

“Sunlight. They need warmth and sunlight in order to get them going. None of which you have here.”

 

 

Sans growled and shook his head, slamming his hand on the back of the couch, making you jump, taking a step back away from him. “damnit…we need that food…” Sans flopped over the edge of the couch, careful to avoid the axe as he sighed, rubbing his face. It was probably the first time you’d seen him look so…drained? Papyrus sighed and moved back into the kitchen, you felt a pang in your chest looking at them. You’d seen the food, you’d been here long enough to know that they weren’t kidding that there wasn’t enough to go around.

 

 

“Well…I mean you can…You can simulate sunshine and warmth pretty easily. Especially when you’re trying to get seeds to germinate.” You offered without thinking. Why were you wanting to help them in the first place? Sans peeked up at you from the couch, a frown creasing his brow.

 

 

“how?” He sat up and you stuttered for a moment, trying to decide on the right words, before finding your voice again.

 

 

“Well, you can make your own little greenhouse. You just need soil, water, some UV lights and some plastic. On the Surface you can grow all through winter sometimes when you have stuff established.” You shrugged and he stared at you, hopping up and grabbing a pad of paper and a pen.

 

 

“show me.”

 

 

He let out the chain a little more so you could reach the kitchen table. He sat next to you as you drew a basic diagram of what you were talking about. Sans was asking plenty of questions and you showing him just what you were talking about with all the stuff he needed in order to make things work. When you were done you’d earned an actual smile from him which caught you off guard. Sans showing real emotions other than irritation and grouchiness?  What an odd concept…

 

 

“THANK YOU, HUMAN. THANK YOU. YOU HAVE NO IDEA…” Papyrus seemed on the verge of tears as Sans got up, grabbed his axe and disappeared with the paper in hand. You nodded, Papyrus seeming to want to reach out towards you but holding himself back, fingers flexing as he stared at you for a moment and turned away, placing a bowl of what was mostly broth in front of you while he disappeared into his bedroom, the two of them leaving you alone for the rest of the night. Allowing you to sleep on the couch for the first time since you’d been there.


	4. Chapter 4

The days slowly passed with Sans not spending much time at the house.  He was always gone, carrying that large axe around with him.  You didn’t mind his disappearances. There was something about him that always set you on edge whenever he was close.

 

 

And also, when he was gone, Papyrus would let out the chain a bit more, giving you more freedom to roam around the bottom floor, all while he went about keeping a close eye on you.  He was more predictable than Sans, either cleaning the house, one socket on you, or disappearing into what he called “The Breeding Suite”. As for you, not much had changed. 

 

 

You still hated being in this hellhole but, with Papyrus carefully keeping his distance, it wasn’t as terrible as before.  He would always ask you permission before coming into your personal space, even if it was for only a second.  It had been a huge change in him.

 

 

You still didn’t trust them. The house still smelled of blood and dust despite Papurus’ valiant cleaning efforts, and there was something about Sans’ eyes that you didn’t trust.  Besides that the brothers were fully invested in their breeding plan, Papyrus was constantly talking about the progress being made and he had started gathering some fabrics. 

 

 

When you woke up one morning, he had them all laid out on the table.  “OH! GOOD MORNING, HUMAN. I HOPE THAT I DIDN’T WAKE YOU. DID YOU SLEEP WELL?” You shook your head, always searching to be sure that Sans wasn’t around. Papyrus noticed this and nodded towards the door.

 

 

“HE’S HANDLING A SITUATION AT THE MOMENT AND THEN HE WILL BE CHECKING ON THE PLANTS BEFORE COMING HOME. YOU’RE SAFE.” You stretched, ignoring the hunger in your stomach. You hadn’t eaten a full meal in days, but you didn’t want to complain.

 

 

Papyrus and Sans had been eating less than you were and they had been silent. You felt a little unsteady on your feet as you stood, Papyrus noticing and holding back his hands.  You could tell that he wanted to reach out and steady you.  “ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT?” He asked, concern lacing his voice as you gained your footing and nodded.

 

 

“I’m fine. Just, you know…” He nodded. Of course, he knew. You were all starving. If those plants you’d brought with you didn’t take then you weren’t sure how long you would be able to survive.

 

 

Papyrus looked you up and down for a moment as if trying to assess your words, as if to make sure you really were okay before pulling out a chair for you at the table.  As you sat down in the old, scratched, chair, Papyrus let the chain out a little more today than usual, giving you some extra slack. “What’s the fabric for?” You asked, trying to get your mind off of the way your stomach was gurgling for food.

 

 

Papyrus spread out some, showing the different patterns and colors to you.  “I WAS THINKING OF WHAT KINDS OF THINGS YOU’D LIKE TO SEE IN YOUR NEW BREEDING SUITE, AS WELL AS THINKING OF MAKING YOU SOME MORE CLOTHES. THE ONES YOU’RE WEARING SEEM TO BE GETTING A LITTLE BIG ON YOU NOW.” He nodded to your pants that kept riding down on your hips and the loose way your shirt had started to hang off of your frame.

 

 

The day passed slowly as you watched those long spindly finger work to rearrange patches and swaths of cloth. Certainly the clock on the wall would tick the time away if it still had power. But no, it too was dead.  Instead it sat silently on the wall, its hands stuck forever on 4:11. Am or pm you mind wondered, briefly forgetting the world around you.

 

 

Your stomach was quick to bring you back to the reality that surrounded you. The skeleton was still working away at the fabric with great care. It looked like a picture lain over a much larger scrap of cloth. What could it be? The longer you stare the more clear the image became. Dismay settled in your stomach at the realization of what it was exactly.

 

 

It was a stork.

 

 

You almost wanted to laugh for some reason. Perhaps it was the absurdity of a monster knowing the old human legend of how storks delivered children.  But then, fear welled up inside you, replacing the laughter, making you feel ill.

 

 

“Are you really going to do it?”

 

 

Papyrus halted his work to spare you a glance.  “DO WHAT HUMAN? FINISH THE QUILT?” Cocking his head he gave you a sideways look of confusion. A frustrated huff left your lips.  Sometimes he was just so slow.

 

 

“No.” You replied bluntly. “Are you really going to-” the words seemed to die on your lips. “Are you really going to… you know… ‘Breed me’.” you quoted.

 

 

Understanding crossed his features. “AH I SEE. YOU ARE NERVOUS. BUT FEAR NOT MY BROTHER AND I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU. YOU NEED NOT WORRY.”

 

 

This was real. It was all real. You were a prisoner to these terrifying monsters. They were going to breed you and do who knows what else. The room was spinning, forcing you to grip the table as cloth patches spun with the room creating a swirl of faded off color blobs that bled into each other. A voice was calling out to you somewhere, though it was muffled and distant the words were still somewhat audible. They were asking if you were okay or something like that. Yeah. Sure. You were just peachy.

 

 

The large monster stared at you as you shook. “HUMAN? HUMAN ARE YOU QUITE ALRIGHT? YOU LOOK AWFUL. WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO LAY DOWN?” He hoped his shrill voice did not let on the panic he felt swelling in his chest. When you didn’t answer he had gotten up to inspect you closer. He kept some space between you but he noticed how much paler you looked. That was not good.

 

 

Papyrus gasped as you toppled over, falling from the chair away from him he was just barely able to catch you. “HUMAN!?”

 

 

He cradled you in his arms and, mindful of your chain, carried you to the couch where he set you down gently. His boney cheek fearfully pressed into your soft flesh, listening. With a great sigh of relief he heard the tiny ‘thump thump thump’ of your heart, and the soft sigh of breath being drawn in and out of your lungs. You passed out. He knew what that felt like, he remembered when the food first became scarce. It was an uncomfortable feeling, one which made him feel pity for you.

 

 

When Sans came home he was in remarkably higher spirits than that morning. “AH WELCOME HOME BROTHER I AM GLAD YOU ARE HERE.”

 

 

“aw thanks bro.” Papyrus came over to quickly greet his brother.  “guess what i found at the dump today? i promise it is nothing…trashy.”

 

 

Papyrus frowned at him and crossed his arms over his chest. “SANS THERE IS NO TIME FOR THAT! THE HUMAN IS NOT WELL.” Sans’s own grin faltered. “how so?”

 

 

Papyrus led him over to the couch where you lay on the couch, covered by a blanket that the taller skeleton had given you. Sans’s expression was grim. “is she?” The worst possible outcomes began to plague Sans’s mind.

 

 

“SHE ALIVE. JUST HUNGRY. SHE CRASHED EARLIER.”

 

 

Sans sighed in surprised relief. Carefully he reached into his pockets, from one he pulled a can of beans. From the other a large handful of moss. “well I hope she like beans and moss.”

 

 

“OH BROTHER! YOU FOUND FOOD! THAT’S WONDERFUL!” Papyrus took them both into the kitchen, quickly preparing a pot.

 

 

While he worked at making dinner, Sans sat down next to you on the couch. You were their golden ticket, their way out of here. Not only did he and his brother need you, but also all of monsterkind. He was never so glad in his life to be have moss bits in his pockets.

 

 

He knew you wouldn’t understand. That they had to do this, there was no other choice.  It was the only way to get out of the hell hole they lived in. Your soul, it had the ability to produce all the other souls that they needed to break the barrier. 

 

 

Currently, monsterkind didn’t have any of the fallen souls that had been previously gathered before Frisk.  The king had long since gone feral, accidentally destroying them all in a fit of rage.  And the freshly fallen humans rarely made it past the Ruins before the other feral monsters tore them apart. They’d lost sight of the bigger picture in their search for food.

 

 

But with you, if he could just keep you safe, he could get all the souls he needed to set them free. Save the others that he could. He reached down and tentatively brushed the hair from your face as you slept. That is if he could keep you alive long enough to do what he needed. He sat with you while Papyrus cooked, checking your stats, your HOPE was low…too low.

 

 

He needed those plants of yours to grow, he was doing everything that he could. If things hadn’t been so insane since the famine he’d have more information on the plants of the surface but someone from long ago had all but destroyed the books on everything in the library.

 

 

“IS SHE AWAKE YET? I THINK I MANAGED TO MAKE SOMETHING FOR YOU TWO TO EAT. I DON’T KNOW HOW GOOD IT’S GOING TO BE BUT…” Papyrus came out of the kitchen, setting out a couple of bowls on the coffee table as he looked over you cautiously.

 

 

“thanks paps, but give her my food. i can find something else.” Papyrus looked up at his brother, concerned and worried as Sans rubbed his face with a sigh. “we’ll need her at full strength which means she needs food. and you need to have your strength to make sure she stays safe here while i’m out working with the plants. i’ve managed to get them started and have been able to get them to sprout, but it could be weeks before they produce anything substantial. i’ll keep lookin through the dumps see what i can dig up.” Sans looked down at you still concerned but he needed you to wake up. You need to eat something.

 

 

“help me sit her up will ya bro?” Papyrus nodded and reached out to help him sit you up on the couch, a soft groan coming from you as you started to stir a little bit. “hey lambchop…gotta wake up now…look we got food.” He spoke softly, Papyrus having mentioned that yelling wasn’t probably the best idea around you once when you were sleeping. He’d always had an issue with his anger and you just, you had this way about you that made him want to put you in your place. You stirred more as the two of them woke you from your sleep.

 

 

Once you realized where you were, who was holding you, you wanted to just give up and curl into oblivion again. “No…don’t don’t touch me.” You moved away from Sans’s touch, still weak and you heard him sigh, pulling away from you and letting you rest on Papyrus who helped you eat. The texture was weird, but it tasted good enough that you could deal with it.

 

 

“IT’S OKAY YOU DON’T HAVE TO EAT IT ALL BUT EAT AS MUCH AS YOU CAN. THEN YOU CAN GO TO SLEEP FOR A LITTLE WHILE,” Papyrus ran his fingers through your hair, carefully pulling out the tangles as you nodded. You felt a little better when you finished eating, you ate more than you thought you would. 

 

 

“THAT’S GOOD! I’M PROUD YOU ATE SO MUCH! I’M SORRY I DIDN’T NOTICE EARLIER…I UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU’RE FEELING, I GUESS IT’S JUST BEEN SO LONG THAT I’VE GOTTEN USED TO IT BY NOW. HOW DO YOU FEEL NOW?” You were still hungry but not as bad, it was bearable at least. You felt guilty as you realized that the two of them hadn’t eaten yet.

 

 

“I’m sorry…is there still more for you guys?” You asked and Papyrus nodded, his fingers still running through your hair.

 

 

That felt nice, it reminded you of your mom and how she used to do the same thing. “DON’T WORRY ABOUT US. WE’RE USED TO SMALLER PORTIONS. BUT WITH YOUR HELP THE PLANTS YOU BROUGHT US SHOULD BE READY BEFORE WE KNOW IT AND THEN WE’LL HAVE PLENTY OF FOOD TO GO AROUND. WHERE DID YOU GET THEM BY THE WAY?” He asked, you shrugged as you leaned up against him, too weak and tired to care that you were still chained, being treated like an animal.

 

 

“There was a farmer’s market in town on my way up here. It was too good a deal to pass up. I have a garden back home, my mom and I like to spend the weekend out there. So I grabbed a bunch of seed packets on my way out to the mountain.”

 

 

You started to close your eyes, feeling tired again, Papyrus’s long fingers massaging your scalp in a way that soothed you. “WELL I’M GLAD THAT YOU DID. YOU ARE GOING TO HELP US SO MUCH TINY HUMAN. MORE THAN YOU CAN EVER KNOW.”

 

 

You yawned, not really caring if you helped them or not. You were their captive, their breeding tool. Nothing more. As soon as they were done with you, you knew that would be the end of you. 

 

 

But for now, you just gave in to sleep, leaning into Papyrus and his fingers as you drifted off again.

 

 

Sans came home to find the two of you on the couch, Papyrus watching some show on television with the sound off and you curled up in his lap with a blanket tucked around you. “hey bro, how’s she doin?” Sans asked, kicking off his shoes and rolling his shoulders. He’d been stressed out all day thinking that she was just going to fade away at any moment. They needed her.

 

 

 Papyrus looked up from the television and shrugged. “Better…But I’m Afraid Sans. We Need More Food. Humans Take So Much More Than We Do.” He kept his voice soft so as not to wake you, letting his fingers run through your hair as Sans set his axe on the coffee table, noticing the mostly empty bowl still sitting there which was unusual for Papyrus to leave lying around.

 

 

Papyrus noticed his look at the bowl and shrugged. “She Fell Asleep In My Lap. So Clearly I Couldn’t Move. I Saved You Some. I Ate Already.” Sans looked between you and his brother, feeling a twinge of jealousy for how much easier you seemed to warm up to his brother. You belonged to the both of them and yet he couldn’t get close to you unless you were asleep. You whimpered in your sleep, curling tighter on yourself when Papyrus’s hand stilled in your hair as you relaxed again. “

 

 

You Just Need To Be Kinder To Her Brother. She’s Just Scared. You Can Understand…” Sans grabbed the bowl of food and didn’t bother warming it up as he settled on the couch next to Papyrus and you, taking a few bites. No doubt you were scared. Hell, he was scared most of the time, even worse now with you added into the mix. If anything happened to you now, who knew how long it would be before another human like you would come to the underground, much less survive.

 

 

“Brother? When You’re Finished Make Sure To Throw That Coat Into The Wash. It’s Filthy.”

 

 

Papyrus didn’t notice the way he flinched. He’d forgotten about the thin layer of dust coating his jacket, he needed to make sure the plants grew quickly and his magic was running low as it was…he had to find more creative ways…”sure thing bro. i’m headin to bed, you good here?” Sans stood, grabbing the dishes and heading towards the kitchen.

 

 

Papyrus continued to pay with your hair.  “I’m Fine. Sleep Well Brother.”


	5. Chapter 5

You spent more time with Papyrus over the passing days. Were they days? Years?  Months?  You had no idea anymore. How long had it been since you had fallen to this hell?  Did your family even miss you?  Your friends?  Sure, you all had been busy with your own schedules but someone had to notice something, right?  Right?  Or were you doomed to be one of those long-forgotten people, the ones that were only remembered on the pale, yellowing pages of a yearbook?  A tattered piece of paper with a picture on a telephone pole?  Swallowed by the earth, never to be seen again…? 

 

 

It hurt too much to even consider that.  You decided not to think about it anymore, ignoring it along with the gnawing hunger pains in your belly. On cue, your stomach gave a loud wail and clenched, trying to find the smallest scrap of anything to digest.

 

 

 As was the new normal, there was nothing.  You let the low groan escape your lips.  The pain was noting that you weren’t used to, it was just today the cramps were especially bad.  It felt like your stomach was about to cave in on you today.  Nothing elevated the pain, not even food or water.

 

 

Papyrus did what he could, scrounging through the house, throwing something together, something that could be substantial enough for you. You didn’t fail to notice that his portions were significantly smaller than yours, giving you a healthy serving of guilt along with the food.

 

 

You couldn’t remember exactly when you started to feel guilty for it, but you did. He was nice, or so appeared to be. Something had changed within him after that day in the bathtub.  It was like he understood something.  Was attempting to understand you and make you feel comfortable.  He’d started calling the building next door “Your Room”, as opposed to the “Breeding Suit” that he and Sans had called it.  Your heart had started to warm towards him.  No longer were you quite so guarded around him.

 

 

One morning he had managed to help you to the table, sitting you up in the chair that was the most comfortable.  He was excitedly showing you some photos on his phone, showing you how the room was coming along on his phone. From what you could see, it did look nice.

 

 

“AND HERE IS THE BATHROOM! IT’S ALMOST FINISHED BUT WE’RE STILL LOOKING FOR THE RIGHT FIXTURES. SANS SAID HE FOUND THIS THING CALLED A RAIN SHOWERHEAD IN THE DUMP, HE SAID THAT YOU’D PROBABLY APPRECIATE IT. WE ALSO JUST FINISHED PUTTING IN HEATED FLOORS IN BOTH THE BATHROOM AND THE BEDROOM. THAT WAY YOU’LL BE WARM NO MATTER WHAT. AND WE HAVEN’T BEEN ABLE TO FIND THE RIGHT SIZED BED FRAME SO I’M MAKING THAT…. BUT YOU CAN’T SEE IT YET!” He pulled away the phone quickly so you couldn’t see the photos anymore, his face having a tint of orange to his cheekbones as he leaned back in his chair.

 

 

“I WANT IT TO BE A SURPRISE. IT HAS TO BE FIT FOR SOMEONE OF YOUR STATURE, SO, OF COURSE, I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN MAKE SUCH A MASTERPIECE.” Your lips twitched into a small hint of a smile at his excitement and enthusiasm, perhaps this was a hint of the forgotten Papyrus that Sans had been telling you about. Papyrus’s face lit up, his crooked teeth curling up into a smile of his own as he leaned forward towards you, studying you further. “Wowie…” He breathed softly under his breath, making you look at him curiously, the smile quickly fading. 

 

 

“What?” You asked feeling more than a little self-conscious about yourself.  Now what had gotten him so worked up?

 

 

“THAT’S THE FIRST TIME I’VE SEEN YOU SMILE. IT LOOKS SO…BEAUTIFUL ON YOU.” You avoided his gaze, instead focusing on the fabric that was to make up a set of pillowcases for your bedroom, fingers picking at the fabric.

 

 

“WE WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY HUMAN. WHETHER YOU CHOOSE TO BELIEVE IT OR NOT YOU ARE IMPORTANT TO US. AND WE WANT YOU TO ENJOY YOUR TIME HERE AS MUCH AS WE CAN MAKE IT ENJOYABLE FOR YOU.” He reached across the table and placed his hand on yours and for the first time you didn’t flinch away.  He wasn’t the danger.  Not anymore.

 

 

The danger was outside…. And right next door.

 

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever like it here. Not with being chained like a dog all the time.” You tugged on your chain for emphasis and Papyrus’s look softened as he sighed, holding your hand in his.

 

 

“SOON. WHEN YOU COME TO REALIZE THAT WE ONLY WANT TO TAKE CARE OF YOU AND KEEP YOU SAFE, THEN YOU CAN HAVE IT OFF.  YOU JUST HAVE TO LEARN TO TRUST US-” Papyrus was cut off by Sans’s sudden appearance, the look in his eyes wild, anger and…was that fear? 

 

 

“basement, now.” That was all he said, all that had to be said.  In a moment Papyrus was nodding and unchaining you.  Your heart skipped a beat at the small sound, but, to your rotten luck, it was not the sound of freedom.  Instead, the lanky skeleton picked you up easily in his arms, already moving towards the new area.  Sans urged him along, glancing towards the door repeatedly, trying to rush you along. You opened your mouth to complain – you weren’t some rag doll after all! 

 

 

You were not to be pushed along as one! – only to snap it shut at the sounds of familiar growling and snarling somewhere outside. This was not the first time that they had done this.  Their actions were too familiar, too synchronized.  Papyrus carried you into the depths of the basement, Sans following at his heels, closing the door behind and securing it shut.

 

 

There was another door at the landing, Sans easily reaching around Papyrus to open it for him, allowing him and you through, before closing and locking the three of you entering into a decent sized basement.  It was dark and damp, but the savage sounds of those creatures could not be heard.

 

 

Safety?

 

 

You winced when Sans flipped on the hidden lights, the sudden brightness hurting your eyes. “sorry, shoulda warned you bout the light.” You tossed a glare in his direction as Papyrus set you down on something soft, hooking your chain to a ring in the wall much to your annoyance… that was until you realized that what you were sitting on was an actual bed. A mattress and blankets. 

 

 

You couldn’t remember the last time you’d slept on a bed! You’d been sleeping on the floor or the couch since you’d become their prisoner and the feeling of the soft bed was almost enough to make you cry. You were so focused on it and its softness that you almost didn’t hear the conversation between Sans and his brother.

 

 

“-they snuck up on me and I had to defend myself, didn’t realize it was a whole pack of ‘em till it was too late. then they got the others riled up and I think they smelled her on me or something. Fuck…” Sans cursed as you looked back up at the brothers who were talking with one another.  That particular look was still on his skull.

 

 

 “IT’S FINE. WE THOUGHT THIS MIGHT HAPPEN EVENTUALLY. TOO MANY MONSTERS ARE TURNING FERAL THESE DAYS. BUT WE CAN’T HAVE A WHOLE PACK OF RABID TEMMIES RUNNING THROUGH TOWN. WE NEED TO DRIVE THEM AWAY. YOU’LL NEED MY HELP AND PROBABLY UNDYNE’S AS WELL.” What the hell was a Temmie? You thought to yourself listening in quietly as they nodded with heavy sighs.

 

 

“but can we leave her here alone? we don’t know how long it’s gonna take, what if…”

 

 

Papyrus cut off his brother with a smile and a wave of his hand. “NOT TO WORRY. SHE WILL BE SAFE DOWN HERE. AT LEAST FOR A FEW DAYS. AT NIGHT YOU CAN COME AND KEEP AN EYE ON HER AND I’LL MAKE SURE THAT NO ONE SUSPECTS A THING.” You sat further back on the bed as they turned to look at you in unison. Under this lighting, they did look downright terrifying even though you’d gotten used to their appearances during the time you’d spent around them.  The harsh lighting of the basement truly brought out the sharp contours, marks, and old injuries, of their bones.

 

 

Sensing your thoughts, Papyrus came and knelt in front of you, taking your hand in his. “WE HAVE TO GO FOR A BIT, BUT YOU’LL BE ALRIGHT HERE. YOU’LL BE SAFE. SANS WILL BRING YOU SOME FOOD AND CHECK ON YOU AT NIGHT. THE BATHROOM IS THROUGH THAT DOOR AND WE CAN BRING A SMALL TELEVISION DOWN HERE FOR YOU IF YOU WANT SO YOU’RE NOT BORED. I DON’T KNOW WHEN WE’LL BE FINISHED WITH THE TASK AT HAND, BUT WE WILL BE BACK. I PROMISE. DO YOU PROMISE TO BE GOOD AND STAY HERE? STAY SAFE?” Papyrus reached up and brushed your hair back from your face and you found yourself nodding, even leaning into his touch a little bit before you could think properly.

 

 

You knew that you were becoming more comfortable with him, but when in the actual hell had you become that comfortable?

 

 

“GOOD. THEN SANS AND I WILL BE OFF. STAY SAFE.” He stood, squeezing your hand gently before letting it go, walking to the door while Sans eyed the two of you with a hint of…something…envy? Anger? Something else in his sockets.  Something that you didn’t like.

 

 

“yeah. Stay here lambchop. I’ll be back fer ya in a few hours.” You watched them go, leaving you completely alone for the first time since you’d arrived. You sat and looked around the room. It looked like it was some sort of makeshift lab or something but it hadn’t been used in forever. Something like the set of Breaking Bad would have loved to use.  There was a tiny little kitchenette on one side and a couple work areas as well as a door you assumed led to the bathroom Papyrus mentioned.  You had no energy to fully explore.

 

 

You shrank into the bed and pulled the covers up around you like a child hiding from the shadows in your room.  It was far too quiet for your liking.  Not a sound of the wind or trees.  Not the sound of a bird.  Was the area soundproof?  Or were you truly held up, that deep, under the house?

 

 

Without Papyrus there, or even Sans, you felt vulnerable.  There was no protection against the outside world.  Against those monsters… 

 

 

Too many what-ifs were flooding your brain.  You had to shut it off, at least for a little bit.  Eventually, you buried yourself into the blankets, keeping the lights on as you dozed off, sleeping for the first time in ages on a bed.

 

 

It was later that you were woken up by the sound of something crashing. You instantly jolted up,  your fears coming back into fruition as you frantically scanned the area, ready to flee if needed. A light flicked on, bathing you in the harsh light again.  Releasing a small yelp, you leapt from the bed to the edge of the wall, trying to get as much distance between you and the attacker.  

 

 

Anything to buy you some time.

 

 

Blinking in the light, you could just see Sans standing with his hands up in the middle of the room. “hey hey! it’s just me lambchop. promise. It’s okay. Shhhh…yer okay…I just dropped my axe when I was setting up the damn tv.” You eased off of the wall, slowly calming your racing heart once you realized you weren’t in danger.

 

 

Sans didn’t move, waiting for you to calm down before he made any movement, like you were a scared animal, one ready to bolt at the smallest noise.  Granted, you were sure that you probably would have if you hadn’t been chained up. Once you were calm enough he picked up his weapon, placing it on a counter and going back to finishing setting up the television, noticing that there was a small bowl of food set out for you.

 

 

“how’d you sleep?” He tossed over his shoulder, catching you off guard. In all the time that you had known Sans, he wasn’t one for small talk or getting to know you.  Heck, the two of you hadn’t been left alone in the same room for stars knows how long.

 

 

“Uhm fine… I guess. I don’t really remember… Is everything okay outside?” You asked, feeling a twinge of worry for Papyrus.  Already you were missing his cheerful, welcoming presence.

 

 

 As if guessing your thoughts, Sans sighed. “yeah. Don’t need ta worry. just eat yer food. I’ll take the floor.” You didn’t argue, just taking the watery food as Sans finished up the television.  Once finished, he turned it on and pointedly started watching it, keeping his distance from you.

 

 

The silence was heavy between the both of you, the only sound being a rerun of some TV program that you’d seen already. Fidgeting, you eyed him out of the corner of your eyes.  You didn’t like the silence. You’d gotten used to talking with Papyrus throughout the day and Sans was just…quiet.

 

 

“How is the garden coming along?” You asked finally when you couldn’t keep quiet any longer.

 

 

This wasn’t what he had been expecting.  “uh, it’s goin. do ya wanna see?” He asked, curious as he turned to look at you.

 

 

Nodding, you set your now empty bowl aside as he stood, pulling out his phone out of his dusty jacket pocket, and handing it to you. “Wow. They’re growing so fast! They’re almost ready for harvest! How’d you do that?” You asked as you looked at the photographs of the garden, you didn’t recognize the area that they were in, it was dark but with a weird blue light in connection to the lamps that he’d had set up to provide light to the plants.

 

 

There were several rows of corn, some lettuce, carrots, all of the veggies that you’d picked up at the farmer’s stall before you’d come up the mountain. It looked like he had planted every single seed in those packets, several looking nearly ready for harvest. Sans peeked over at you on the bed and shrugged.

 

 

“magic I guess. maybe surface plants do well with our soil or something. but do they really look almost ready?” He asked and you nodded, handing back his phone.

 

 

“Yeah. I’d say in about a week or so for some of them. But it takes a while to re-grow so we can’t just binge on them all at once. But we’ll at least be able to eat something every day as opposed to every other day. Once the soybeans when they’re ready we can make tofu.” Sans sat on the bed next to you, listening carefully.

 

 

“tofu? what’s that?” He asked, curious, and you thought for a moment.  How could you explain this to him?

 

 

“It’s something you make from soybeans and soy milk. Kind of like a meat substitute? You can flavor it and grill it and all sorts of things. It’s a bit different texture but it’s solid. Mostly.” You shrugged and he scrolled through his phone next to you. “How many of those seeds did you end up planting anyways?” You asked curiously and he looked up at you before looking back at his phone.

 

 

“all of them.”

 

 

You blanched looking at him in surprise.  “All of them? That’s like almost three hundred seeds just for the soybeans alone! There were like fifteen other plants in there!” Now you knew why he was always so busy during the day. He’d planted a whole community worth of food even if some of them didn’t take or ended up diseased or whatever

 

 

 “well, not all of em took. i didn’t know how many plants we’d get so i planted as many as i could. plus i don’t have a big area and i followed the instructions on the spacing for each plant.” He went on to explain just what you needed to know. He had a couple little plots around a place that he called Waterfall, the biggest one being the garden that contained the soybeans, and then the other gardens had a few veggies and some fruits but he hadn’t planted all of those since the pictures showed that there were lots of plants per seed. It would be more than enough to sustain you guys for the time being. And you could probably give some food to the rest of the town if you rationed it a little.

 

 

You were surprised that Sans seemed to slowly open up more as the two of you talked about the garden and his plans. He seemed in much better spirits than he had the last time you’d seen him. At some point, he had grabbed you a pen and paper to help write down some new recipes that involved the use of the veggies that you were going to be eating. “You know it kinda sucks that I didn’t bother to grab any herbs like thyme or basil or whatever. It’d really elevate some of these dishes…” Sans shrugged and looked over your shoulder at the recipes.

 

 

“we’ve got plenty of that stuff. just nothing to put em on. they’re just dried goods from way back when. Papyrus managed to horde a good portion of it before we ran out of food.” Sans yawned and started to get up off the bed, stretching his bones and scratching at the hole in his head.

 

 

“you should get some more sleep. It makes the time pass by quicker.” You nodded, not knowing what time it was but still wanting to enjoy the bed as long as you possibly could. You curled up into the blankets and made yourself comfortable as Sans turned off the lights, leaving the television on so it wasn’t completely dark but dark enough for you to sleep better.

 

 

He took up a position on the floor next to your bed, sockets trained ahead on the television as he made himself comfortable. You rolled over away from him, facing the wall as you tried to go to sleep, dreaming of all the food that you could all have.

 

 

Just as you were falling asleep, a cruel thought crept into your mind. There would finally be more food, and “Your Room” was nearly finished…cold dread filled your body at what that would mean. You bundled deeper into your pillows and blankets, fighting back the tears, your entire body trembling.  You needed to get out of this hellhole, somehow.  You were willing to help the Underground with the lack of food, but becoming their little breeding machine?

 

 

No…. no, you doubted that you would ever be ready for that.

 

 

 “good night lambchop.” Sans’s words came to you as you slowly drifted off, your thoughts in turmoil, tinged with the promise of food.

 


End file.
